


Attack On Mashup ( Masshuappu ni taisuru kōgeki)

by Blackiethecat



Category: Elfen Lied, Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, This is My Design, so many animes and things, so weird - Freeform, tokyo ghoul original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: If you take a whole lot of weirdness, this is it. I have taken a whole slew (?) Of characters and plopped them into the world of attack on titan. I know, I'm either really messed up, or I'm actually making something good. Please enjoy with my wacky cast of characters!Also tell me what characters you want in here! If it's an anime I know I'll stick 'em in! If it's not, I'll either try my best to portray that character or just be like, "Sorry Idk who that is..."





	1. when walls do fall

Chpt 1  
Mirajane's POV

The minute that face peeked over the wall, I knew we were in for it. Oh, i'm Mirajane Strauss, barmaid at the local bar, fairy ale. I had been a soldier once, fighting titans, the monstrous beasts that have plauged humanity for a century now. I was shooing Usui Takami back home when it happened. He had lost his family and lover, Misaki Aizawa to the titans. We were both retired soldiers. He didn't have to be drunk to see that our lives were on the line. He began ushering people towards the gate, he went into safe mode, which was hardly ever, drinking himself silly over Misaki. I have lost my family as well. A soldier skidded to a halt by my side. People were panicking, the titan having just kicked the wall. other titans came in through the breach. I looked and saw Applejack, who was actually quite skilled for being a talking horse. Of course she could be human, but she had to transform. And that she didn't like. She had a bag with some ODM gear.  
"Take it, Mira. We need everybody out here"  
She was human, but I hesitated. The blades brought back the slaughtered memories of my only friend left. Natsu. Sure, he was energetic. But he was too reckless. He tossed me his favorite blade before he was taken by a titan. I have now killed the titan, no doubt. But he mouthed a word, something like 'find me at the wall of flowers'. I assumed he meant wall rose, so I went and sat against it. Wishing for him to be here. Nobody showed up. Except for a strange boy. He had black hair and gray eyes, obiously he was sad. He must've lost a loved one. To titans, I couldn't tell. He walked over to me, sat and asked me this;  
"You must have lost so many loved ones, being a soldier. I want to ask you, is it...-he swallows- is it hard for you, seeing your comrades being ripped to shreds?"  
"It's more than hard. It's suffocating, knowing you can't do anything. You can only watch. You have not experienced fear until you are at the mercy of a titan"  
I pull off my boot, revealing a prosthetic leg. He gaped at it.  
"I... I lost my girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki. Did you know her? She was a cadet"  
The name rang a bell, but nothing. I felt sorry. I got up and put my boot back on.  
"If you choose to stay here... I don't blame you. But you should fight. Fight, for your girlfriend. I've lost so many of my comrades. But I'm strong because I know they wouldn't approve of me breaking down. So if you care about Asuna, fight for her"  
He looked up with wondering eyes, on the brink of tears. He nodded and started running somewhere. He yelled a thanks to me, and rushed off. Applejack trotted up, human thankfully. She knew it freaked us out somewhat.  
"P-pinkie pie... she's..."  
Oh no, not pinkie pie. She was everybody's favorite, laughing and lightening the mood. I hugged apple jack. Pinkie pie was another cadet with apple jack at the time, and she was also half-horse. Applejack had a tear streaked face. I hated the titans. They took away our everything, they were the real monsters here. 

"Mira, take it!"  
I hesitantly took the gear, and strapped it on. I was fit in minutes. I tied my hair back and zipped off. I was agaisnt the wall with a few others, consisting of Applejack, Usui (he got gear), Ichigo Momomia, and suprisingly Kirigawa Suguha. Kirigawa preferred to be called Leafa, so I did. Ichigo was half cat, so she was agile on her own. She had a boyfriend but he joined a different squad.  
"What's the plan?"  
I asked impatiently.  
"Divide an conquer, groups of two"  
Applejack took charge, as she was the most sane one. Somebody crashed into the wall. Of course, it was Kirito. The boy who lost Asuna. He decided to fight after all, because our interaction was years ago. Usui facepalmed and Leafa held back snickers. They were brother and sister after all. Kirito made up for his clumsiness on ODM gear in sword skills. He was a badass swordsman. I paired people up.  
"Usui, your with Kirito, because your the stablest on gear. Applejack with Ichigo, I'll be with Leafa. Do not let the titans see you. Leafa and I will handle titans in town, kirito and usui you've got protecting citizens and evacuation. Applejack and Ichigo, try to ebb the flow of titans from outside the wall"  
I gave a quick salute and we all raced off. I saw a 7 meter and nipped his vulnerable spot with my blades. I was still just as good. Most of the citizens were gone, except for two young children and another drunk guy. The children were trying to save someone... a titan was coming fast, and they were oblivious. The guy took the children and ran. I just stood as the titan ate the poor soul. I smacked into something, rather someone. A smiling Daichi (OC) had me in his arms. We were old friends, and he was always there for me. He let go and we zipped to a rooftop.  
"Never thought you would be in that again"  
He smiled, checking me out. Daichi was a bit of a perv.  
"Hey where's Leafa?"  
I heard a shriek. Leafa had gotten tangled in her gear. A titan was looking at her hungrily. It was an abnormal. It was 9 meters, and had pudgy hands, and pudgy feet, but moved fast. His eyes were smoking, Leafa must've blinded him. I jumped and latched on to the titan's back getting ready to strike when the titan turned around and grabbed me. It smiled, opening its jaws when it fell with me in it's grasp. Leafa had thrown her sword at it and killed it. I crawled out and met with Leafa to untangle her. Daichi's bright purple hair swayed. Titans leaked in, but there were no sounds of civilians getting eaten. Except for a small crying noise. I found in a dark corner, a crying girl. She hunched up with another girl. They were crying together, holding on. One of them had things sticking out of her head. The other had red irises coveted with black. I recognized them. They both were murderous, the government misusing both their kind to breed titan eating horrors. Most of them were innocent, and did not crave human blood. One of these breeds killed a human, so they were outlawed. These two girls... dyclonius and a ghoul. They seemed to be best friends of a sort.  
"Hey, you two"  
They looked up, and fear plauged their faces.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help. You have to get out of here, I'll give you a ride"  
I smiled at them, hoping they would understand.  
"We can get out on our own. See?"  
The pink-haired dyclonius stood helping the girl to her feet. Dyclonius arms were invisible, but the girl knew ai knew that. The other girl had also tentacles out of her back. They were pinkish blue, suprisingly and they were complete with a set of claws. They could be deadly. Both of them.  
"Did a titan kill your parents?"  
They nodded.  
"Listen, you two can't stay here. I have an offer"  
They listened intently.  
"I think you two would make excellent titan killers. I'll take you two as my own, along with the rest of my... sqaud. You two can get revenge on the titan that did this. I'll make sure no harm comes to you. Just promise to not be... unordinary"  
Shivers were being spike throught the ground. A titan was coming. I took them by the waists and zoomed to the nearest rooftop. I handed them off to Leafa, the looked for the titan. I scaled the rooftops, searching. When suddenly titan steam peppered my face. A titan, at least 13 meters popped up and snatched me up. The titan didn't try to eat me, so it was an abnormal. It seemed that the abnormals were getting more...abnormal. the titan glanced at me then it ran for the forest. I was fazed and losing conciousness. I could barely breathe. I used the last of my strength to send up a flare. A black one. Then I allowed myself to fall into the darkness. 

A few hours later...  
Nobody could have suspected anything of the boy with the girl over his shoulder. People were all carrying what was left of their dead loved ones with them. The boy hurried to a cabin, dark and eerie. As the door creaked open, the boy did not know that he had just started a chain reaction that would eventually resolve into war. War and blood, human against titan, that we should assume for right now. The titans would play a bigger part. And now, the spotlight has been emptied. And now a new face is presenting. Death stalks these humans, death and disorder. And now, let the fun... begin.  
End of chapter one


	2. Titan Shiff.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit really goes down in this chapter...

Leafa's POV

I could not stop the curses flowing from Usui's mouth. "Not in front of the children!!!" I scolded. "Mira just got kidnapped by a God Damn titan! What the hell do we do?!" "We go after her! So stop whining like a baby. You aren't even old enough to drink wth..." That seemed to shut him up. Kirito crashed into the roof next to us. "Graceful." One of the little girls remarked. I had to hold in a snicker. "Better than being shoved off a wall with a knife in your back and titan blood." Kirito remarked quietly. I kicked him. "C'mon. Some random abnormal kidnapped Mira. "She's de-" "No, fuzzface she got KIDNAPPED. She isn't dead... hopefully. Where's apple jack and Ichigo? "We're right here." "Okay. Who volunteers to take care of the children, because it isn't going to be me" Silence. No one wanted the threat of a Dyclonius and a ghoul on their hands. Heck, I didn't want them. They could survive on their own, but Mira would not approve. "I'll take them to the breach. Possibly they could help. I'm shit at combat anyways." "Language, pardner. And... don't die." She nodded and zipped off, the two children in tow. I turned to my squad. "All right, which direction did the titan go in? Because I have short term memory." Ichigo pointed northeast. The direction of the woods. I sighed.  _This is gonna be a long-ass haul. You owe us big time Mira you old lady._

Mira's POV

 

      My head hurt. I saw someone across from me... Nat...su? I threw up. He made an agree look. "That's like, the fifth time you've done that, my man. Don't black out again." I didn't. "Natsu... what the H E double hockey sticks is going on?!"

"Mira calm your shit. And if you're gonna cuss, cuss right."

I nodded. "Okay, how are you alive? I saw a titan eat you! You should be dead..."

      "Wasn't lisanna supposed to be dead?"

"... The author hasn't gotten that far don't say crap like that."

      "Oh... sorry... anyways, I'll tell you but you'll just puke and black out again."

       "... didn't you say you were a Titan Shitter or something? I already knew that no one could use the restroom whenever you were at the pub. Honestly teenagers after a track meet smelled better than that."

      "No... Mira you're wrong. Titan  _SHIFTER."_

"Are you suuu-"

      "Mira you've been in that bar way too long. Please don't say that son of a garlic biscuit Daichi still flirts with you?"

      "..."

      "Nevermind I'm taking you back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so sorry guys but it was worth it!  
> I hope... anyways I'm glad I continued this bc honestly I just had the greatest half an hour of my life writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mir has an interesting encounter...

Mirajane's POV

 

I remember once I babysit for this really nice family... the Jeagers. Grisha is a shady character, but I decided I'd help poor Carla or whoever out. Poor woman. I never thought I'd see her get eaten. It didn't register until now, but Carla was the one being eaten... i''d felt a wave of guilt fall on my shoulders. "I'm sorry... Carla... I'll make it up to you... to them...." I had to be on guard, Natsu had dropped me in this random chapel. I got up and a titan smashed into the building. I had to hide behind a pew. It looked for me, hungry. When suddenly someone finished it off. Daichi. Of course, that show off. He landed next to me heavily. "Where the hell have you been?!"  
"I have no freaking Idea... it was weird and I'd rather not talk about it right now..."  
He nodded curtly. I peered out the window and saw two... no, three kids running from a titan. Daichi took action before me. He gathered them while I killed the titan. Something about those kids... just didn't set with me... I shrugged it off and let Daichi zip them off to the gate... two males, one blonde and chunkier, the other skinny and black-heired. And the girl had blonde hair and grey silver piercing eyes... i shrugged and headed to the wall to see If anyone else was there. Not a single soul. A random thought came across my mind. How did titans come to exist? I shook off the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a shorter chapter! I'm a little busy but I'm writing as fast as possible!


	4. To you, in 5 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira struggles for the five years she questions a lot of things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I forgot how long it was between shiganshina/wall Maria (I think) and trost. But I'm preeeeetty sure it's around 3-5 years. So if the information is incorrect. I'M SO SORRY!!!

Mirajane's POV 

 

Ever since the meeting with natsu, then those kids... I never felt the same. I felt... like a shadow or a ghost of myself. It was odd. Without any bars, I was on the verge of broke, when this guy (I forgot his name, bit he runs training for the newcomers) marches up to me, and says, "You are Mirajane Strauss, am I correct?"  
I nodded, numbed by his angry demeanor. "You are to assist ME in blah blah blah."

And that is how I found Eren Jeager. He still had those intense emerald eyes and brown hair. He burned with the rage and excitement of a titan before a juicy meal. Only to hack it up later... ick. Mikasa, was still protective of Eren. And he was Damn lucky because she was a BAD.ASS. Armin, I guessed joined because of Eren and Mikasa. Either that or Mikasa threatened him to support Eren.   
Of Course, they didn't recognize me, but that was okay. I went up to Eren in front of all the other 'maggots' and gave him a look. "Eren Jeager."   
"MA'M YES MA'M"  
"Jeeeeesuuuus eating saltines with Mary I'm right here. Loud and clear. I would think..."  
I took off my boot and Winked. "You would have a little more respect for someone with a fake leg and has your number."  
Eren's mouth dropped open. Mikasa didn't say a word. Surprisingly. I smiled and moved on to the next twit. This girl with Sandy blonde hair and BRIGHT red lips. "Who let you in here, princess?"  
"My name is Taylor Swift Ma'm, and I belong here."  
"Is that so..."  
"Yes Ma'm..."  
"That was an obvious mistake. Don't even try to shake my warning off, or you'll be with tater girl."  
"Okay... just with a new commander everything g has changed and-"  
"Yeah you're kicked out. I don't like your lipstick."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Some time later, I was on the wall doing patrols when this crazy dude was outside of the wall when suddenly, a large hissing sound filled the air. 'Not again...' I thought. The colossal titan was only 15 yards away. And my leg held me so I didn't get blown off by the steam. I saw Eren going towards it, and everyone else. I joined, bringing my patrol group of newbies with me. They stayed back. "We have to stop meeting like this."

And I took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Another short one, but I'llake the next one long and juicy! Also, I've been thinking about adding more Fandom in, but I'l wait later, so just suggest some tv shows you like and If I have seen them I'll add them.


	5. Trost is lost..... (Focus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira hEads staight for battle. (Y am I reunited to write these?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we delve in, I would like to say,   
> Have mercy!!!  
> I had my nails done for a play production and it is rather hard to tap the screen of a phone when you have these claw like nails (that can change color. It's really cool because when it's cold my nails are dark green, but in warmth they are this mystic bright green, so I make jacksepticeye references and say I'm going into boss mode when my nails are bright green. Technology never ceases to amaze me) and you have to write a big-@$$ chapter because before you had the nails and was/were (idk) being lazy. So I had to dig in my messy room for a stylus to use. I don't usually have fake nails on, so it is extremely hard to function properly with fake nails. I'very gone on a long enough spiel. Enjoy!  
> -Blackie, AOM writer/creator/producer/everythingist (Check my youtube channel)

Mirajane's POV 

 

It all happened too fast. The muscley titan was gone. All the squads were out killing titans, getting killed themselves. 'I have to protect Eren, Mikasa, and Armin...' I think Mikasa can handle herself. Armin, on the other hand, was probably prone to wet himself more times than the number of bottles of alcohol Usui consumed in a month. Eren was a good fighter but got distracted easily, and would go off on his own and... the rest is history. It's a miracle that Grisha could keep him on a leash... that boy was something, all right.  
Daichi took the advantage to flirt with me. "Look, I know Im handsome but you gotta keep focused, Mirajane." He purred in my ear. I gave him a fresh finger and zipped away on the 3dm gear. I always thought it was ODM, because that's what I learned it. I guess it had multiple terms.   
I killed a few 7-meters and then moved on to an abnormal. It had humanize features... bigger eyes and it was tiny. It caught one poor cadet and ate her. I was quick and took the chance to kill it. It didn't go down without a fight, that's for sure. A purple blur whizzed by me and took it out. "Two times I've saved your life now, Mira." I rolled my eyes at him. How could he be so positive at a time like this? My mind flashed to the person outside the wall... he was surely dead by now... but how did he even get there... he might'be fallen off... or... shoved off?  
I had to stay focused. "Daichi, don't play the hero. I appreciate it and all bu-"  
"EREN!"   
I was cut off by a shrieking cadet. I gasped. Armin was at the mercy of a white haired and bearded titan... a half mile away from us, I could recognize the fragile shriek of armin. Daichi grabbed me before an abnormal whale leaped (only accurate explanation) onto a building and almost killed me. 'Was eren...dead?' I had already failed. I remember Carla saying to me...

 

Daichi's POV

Mira was in la-la-land. And it had to do with the screaming cadet. She had to snap our of it or we were titan kibble. I didn't particularly like the idea of being digested then thrown up as a bloody hairball. I couldn't carry Mira because my gear probably wouldn't handle both of us. Maybe without her gear, but that took ages to get on and off, and as much as I liked the thought of undressing her... I couldn't leave her either. And if I didn't keep a good eye on her she might get eaten by another titan. 'What am I supposed to do?'   
"Hey." I shook her. "Fight, dammit. Fight!" Nothing. I would protect her until the end. No matter what. She told me something once. I was in a bad state. Really bad. I was thinking about throwing myself over the wall, really. "Listen," She whispered. It was in the streets of shiganshina. Late at night, I was sobbing on the streets. A little ways away from her house. She came out in a nightgown. She whispered, "You better promise me to live, alrihht? To live until the day... the day we get married (or something like that,- she muttered-)" She blushed, which was rare for her. I nodded, even though we both knew that soldiers don't make promises. And usually don't live long enough to keep them.   
I dodged the abnormal attacks until it got a hold of her leg. The fake one. The wood and metal splintered, leaving the abnormal confused. Now she really couldn't fight. As we dodged, I was undoing her gear. Finally it came undone and I zipped to the wall and climbed up, the colossal titan having disappeared. I sat down. I checked her heartbeat. Still going... "I thought you said we were getting married."  
"I did. And i'm not sure I agree with it anymore."  
I let out a yelp of joy and hugged her, sitting on the wall. I felt my eyes tear up a little. "This is a predicament. I have one leg and no gear. Don't they have extra up here? Because I am NOT riding back with you. Hell, I'd rather walk the whole way 'round... well, crawl..." I smiled and helped her up. "I could quickly attach a stick to your... stub..."  
"Yes please. I'll hobble back."  
After fastening a stick to her harness for her old leg, she tried walking. She walked without stumbling. We both knew she couldn't fight like this. I zipped her to the inner wall. I explained to some soldiers about her leg. They were more than happy to help probably because  
1) She was sexy  
2) She was also a living legend  
3) I gave them the death glare

 

Leafa's POV 

 

As soon as I saw the titan, I freaked. Kirito was injured and I had no idea what to do... I decided to kill it, but before I could, Daichi swept in, killing it in a single blow. And Mira's famous name was the one-hit-wonder. Speaking of which... "Dai, where's Mira?" He had a grim look on his face. "She's fine, just a little worse for wear. Lost her fake leg... currently getting a new one."  
"Oh. She needed a new one ayways, didn't she? She just didn't want it... That Mira..."  
"Your brother doesn't look very good either..."  
"Wow, thanks"  
Kirito uttered. He got up. I noticed something on his gear... something was lose! No wonder it wasn't working very well. I snapped it back into place. "Wha-"  
"Fixed it. I remember Mira told me Eren had a similar problem like that. And I thought you were just a clutz!"  
Kirito got an uncomfortable look on his face. "Eren... died. I saw Armin having a mental breakdown... he wasn't handling it very well... Honestly, It scared Mr a little and I lost focus..."  
"Kirito! you sh-"  
And just like that, It all happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I wonder if Leafa's is desd? Mayyyybe. Or not. But I have some Fandoms I might want to add. Either as side or main characters. Here's the great list
> 
> -Voltron  
> -Doki Doki Literature Club  
> -Yuri!!! On ice  
> -youtubers (Jacksepticeye, AntiSE, Markiplier,Darkiplier,etc,etc.)  
> -(if I ever get around to watching it,) Sailor moon!  
> let me know what you want!  
> I also might be making an AOM college AU!  
> I stumbled across this ADORABLE Jearmin Fanfic that gave me the idea. Also I might do short stories of random ships I like. So yah... bye.... lol  
> -Blackie, AOM writer/creator/producer/everythingist


End file.
